Hikaru's last chance
by hpottkereverdeenjgreen
Summary: Hikaru knows that he loves Haruhi, but she thinks that she loves Tamaki, but does she really.  could contain spoilers& Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hey y'all Sorry if this story sucks it's my first one ever and I really hope that there will be more and I can get better. On another note: I am basing most of the story line off of what happens in the Manga of Ouran and only some on the Anime. Last thing. For those of you who don't know the name "Milord" is synonymous with Tamaki, however the twins use it the most. oh a side note chapters will probably be short, sorry about that.

Chapter 1:

When Hikaru realized that Haruhi was in love with Tamaki he thought all hope was lost but he still refused to give up on her. After all she was the first person that he had ever fully let into his life, he still didn't trust the other club members fully. Haruhi was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was not going to let go of her that easily. The King could not win yet.

The two redheads were always an odd sight to all that didn't know them, perfectly identical, the same face, body, hair and the same mischievous smile. The only difference between the two was their personalities. Kaoru was easy-going, fair minded, and forgiving; he had a much easier time seeing things for what they were. Hikaru on the other hand was hotheaded, often immature and was as stubborn as a mule.

"Just give up on it already" Kaoru said for the umpteenth time.

" I can't," Hikaru, said in an irritated fashion "you just don't get it."

" Hikaru, if anyone understands, it's me; or have you forgotten that I felt the same way for Haruhi and gave her up for you. Trust me, after a while you actually let go of your feelings for her and you both can be friends again. Then everything will go back to normal."

"I just can't let Milord win that easily."

"So, what, loving Haruhi is just like winning a game? Who ever she chooses is the winner and you just can't let Milord win? Do you know how much of a child you sound like?" By this point Kaoru was maddened at his brother's words and behavior, "If she means so much to you why can't you let her make her own choices and not be mad when it's not what _you_ wanted?"

Hikaru, who could not understand why his own brother would turn on him like this, stood up and left without another word. As he left the room he heard Kaoru say something but he could not, or would not, hear it. It annoyed him that the only people who supported his love for Haruhi were Hunny Senpai and Mori Senpai, Somehow they understood what Kaoru couldn't the he had no intention of giving up on Haruhi. All Hikaru had to do was point out Milord's flaws or find a way to get him to move back to France, or something, he just had to do something. But one thing is for certain; there is no way that he will ever give up on Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

><p>Haruhi Fujioka sat across from one of the most attractive men know to the human race. As she sipped her coffee she knew that she, and many other girls that went to Ouran, found Tamaki one of the most awe inspiring people in the world. Even though he was the most attractive person that Haruhi had ever met something was missing, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Yes Tamaki annoyed her some times she still couldn't help falling for him a bit. The two sat at the table drinking, what Tamaki liked to call "commoners coffee", which Haruhi appreciated in Tamaki. There was nothing more in the world, except having her mother back, that Haruhi could have wanted. Tamaki was sipping his coffee as he gazed out of the window, there was a look in his eye that was so innocent and pure that no one could ignore. All of the girls in the shop were admiring the blonde and this, was one of the only things that Haruhi did not like about the Frenchmen; they could never go anywhere without being stared at. "But the amount of attention that Tamaki receives is not really his fault'' Haruhi thought. So the girl let it slide.<p>

"Whenever you're ready to go Senpai." Haruhi said, trying to sound indifferent, when in reality she could have stayed there with him forever.

"Alright then." Tamaki responded brightly.

Haruhi loved his happiness, she had only recently found out about Tamaki's depressing past, and she had to admire the fact that he could still be, or pretend to be, happy.

"Tamaki, do you miss your mom?" Haruhi said without thinking. _Oh no_ she ironically began thinking .

"Only sometimes," he responded "I miss her most when I'm with you, Haruhi"

"Oh…. Well um… Thanks, I guess." Things were getting extremely awkward for Haruhi.

"No problem" Said the oblivious boy without acknowledging the weight of his words.

"We should probably get going huh."

The pair got up and walked from the shop in a complete and awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I probably should have added this part to chapter 1, but I don't own anything. This is based off of the Manga by Bisco Hatori. I credited the author so you cant come after me with your stupid law suits and SOPA hasn't passed so ha!

Chapter 2:

"Hika, how do you really know how Haru-chan really feels unless you tell her how you feel?" Hunny Senpai said with his usual smile. Behind him Mori nodded in agreement. It had been a couple days since his fight with Kaoru and Hikaru still had that feeling that his brother did not support his choice. It was after this thought that Hikaru noticed that Hunny Senpai's lips were still moving and tuned back into the conversation.

"…So really I think you should tell her that you love her."

"But what am I supposed to say to her?" Hikaru asked the pair sounding rather depressed about the whole ordeal.

"Just tell her" responded Mori quietly; It was odd how in sync the two were, and yes he had Kaoru were still like that but with Hunny and Mori it was different. Unlike he and his brother they didn't spend absolutely every waking moment with each other but they could still tell when the other wanted to say something and they would just sit back and listen. It was always these moments, when Hikaru thought of how close Hunny and Mori were, that he realized why girls loved them so much; it was not just an appearance thing, it was more emotional than that.

"Why do I even _have to_ _tell _her? I think she must have realized it already. I mean, it's not that hard to tell is it?"

"even if she does know I don't think that she has completely figured it out yet Hika-chan"

"Well that's just annoying" Hikaru said with a sigh, "do you think that she knows that she loves Milord?"

"I think she figured that out a long time ago" responded Hunny seriously.

"Then do you think she can fall out of love with him and in love with me? Because if she can't then I might just give up now." Even though he said it and wished he could mean it, everyone knew that it was a lie. So the three continued to sit in the quiet club room thinking about how their lives had changed since Haruhi had become part of their 'family'. She had changed them so much, helped them with their problems and supported their choices; she really had become part of their lives, and each of them loved her in their own way. That's what they were thinking about when Tamaki ran into the room shouting about a new activity that he though up.

Haruhi sat alone in her house waiting for her dad to come home, it was always lonely after classes were released and she missed her mother even more than ever when she thought about the cold empty house that she would be returning to. However, Haruhi wasn't thinking about her father, or even her mother, she was thinking, well dreaming, about Tamaki. Like so many of her other day dreams she and Tamaki were playing house. They had the most beautiful children and were living in a small cottage in the French country side, and Haruhi and that warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her body when she imagined Tamaki coming home from work and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

'_Something isn't right here._' Said a small voice in the back of her mind.

'_But what could be wrong'_ she retorted '_I am in love with Tamaki'_

The little voice couldn't let her win though.

'_I wouldn't be so sure about that, trust me.'_

Even then Haruhi wouldn't give up. She was in love with Tamaki and there was nothing that could ruin that for her so she allowed herself to drift back into that dreamy state where everything was perfect. Even though she thought everything was perfect what the voice said actually, for the first time, made her think about if she really did love Tamaki or if she just loved him as a friend. For now she decided that she really did love him, and if she changed her mind it wouldn't matter because Tamaki doesn't know that she loves him… yet.


End file.
